Instrument panels within interior surfaces of a vehicle provide an operator with information through a number of commonly used displays. For example, speedometers, odometers, tachometers, fuel level gauges, oil level indicators, and engine temperature gauges are commonly used to convey a vehicle reading. With the prevalence and adoption of electronic control systems, an increasing amount of information may be made available on an instrument panel. For example, tire pressure sensors may report readings that are presented on an instrument panel, thereby preventing a vehicle operator from having to manually check tire pressure. However, the increased availability of information can make operating the vehicle more complex as multiple vehicle systems may need to be monitored. A vehicle operator may have difficulty in identifying vehicle conditions in which corrective action should be taken.